demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Müller
Emma Müller is a daughter of Ares.Emma's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1740. Appearance Emma looks like your average rich white girl, with blonde curls, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She might have turned out plump with all of the baking she does, but her stepmother and grandmother ingrained what Emma should look like for the media into her brain since Emma was a little girl, so she now unconsciously upholds this image as best as she can. She's thin and naturally has freckles, but covers those up with makeup. Her face shape is inverted triangle. Her hair is normally styled in a braid down her back if she's not attending an event or competition. Emma's clothes are all expensive, and almost none of them are all too practical. She enjoys wearing tea-length dresses when she goes out and traditional culinary uniforms when she cooks. Personality Emma is a kind girl, or, at least, she tries to be. She's privileged and she knows it, but instead of trying to be sympathetic of others, she is condescending, offering food and money to anyone who she thinks needs "help". Her charity really knows no bounds; she's known to pass out baked goods she's made herself at random (occasionally inappropriate) times during campfires or other points during the day. She will then ask for people's opinion on and apologize for minor imperfections in said baked goods, such as how she might have used the wrong flavor of icing or left them in the oven just a few seconds too long. There are definitely people who are irritated by Emma's "charity", but Emma doesn't quite understand the cause of their frustration and just makes them more angry when she tries to talk to them. In short, she's a naïve rich girl who is very talented at baking and has no idea how to properly act around anyone who isn't rich. Story Emma's grandfather began working at a bank when he first immigrated from Austria during World War II. He was a hard worker and extremely lucky, and he managed to climb up the ranks of said bank. His son, Emma's father, followed in his father's footsteps, and Emma grew up without ever experiencing any lack of money and possessions. Emma's birth happened just a few months after Emma's father met her stepmother, who was an actress, and definitely was not taken well by her grandmother or her grandfather. They immediately bribed the Illistons to claim the baby was Marilyn's, and have her engaged to Elias. None of them ever found out about Demeter's true identity, but to them, Emma could have been concieved by the virgin Mary and no one would have taken her birth differently. Emma never had a loving relationship with anyone in her family; to them, she was there mostly there to increase their image. Her stepmother enjoyed picking out cute clothes for Emma to wear, then handing them to the people hired to take care of her. Out in public, Marilyn would pretend to be a loving mother, but in reality, she couldn't care less. Emma mostly talked to the staff when she had free time, finding her father too intimidating of a figure and her stepmother always too busy. She especially loved talking to the cook, Calvin, and discovered she loved cooking, especially baking, after Calvin let her help in the kitchen. Once her father heard of this, he began paying for her to take lessons, hoping to make her into a child prodigy and gain fame and money. Emma became rather skilled at baking, entering many contests later and often coming out on top. She appeared on TV and went overseas to compete, her confections becomign more and more decadent as time went on. However, Emma's fame only increased her scent, and at 14, a monster managed to break through security while she was on a plane home from a contest. Her assistant, a satyr sent to watch her, managed to fight the monster off and told her parents of CHB, claiming it was a prestigious summer camp where children of famous people went to sharpen their talents. (She wasn't that far off, really.) Emma's family saw no harm in sending her there every summer, and Emma has spent every summer there since. Fatal Flaw Emma's lack of empathy drives a wedge between her and anyone she meets. Anyone who works with her will eventually become annoyed and offended at her condescending, privileged view of the world. Ablilities & Items Powers * Can make a few types of plants grow. Emma practices almost exclusively with plants that can be made into food, so those are almost he only type of plant she's good at growing. Weapons * Emma owns a set of kitchen knives made from stainless steel and Celestial Bronze that she takes wherever she goes. They're monogrammed with her initials, and she almost never uses them for fighting. * Emma also owns a handgun that shoots Celestial Bronze bullets just in case she needs it. She also never uses because she never trains or fights anything. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Good at cooking, especially baking. * Not always helpful, but she tries to be. * Extremely generous * Optimistic to no end * Rich. Very rich. Weaknesses * Emma can't understand anyone else's circumstances. This makes her seem condescending when she tries to help people. * Emma's optimistic nature can easily become annoying, as no one wants to hear, "At least you have an excuse to buy new ones!" when all of their clothes have been stolen by the Hermes cabin. * Emma also has very little experience in fighting anything (unless chopping vegetables and fruits count), so she's useless on the battlefield. * Emma is naïve, quickly trusting anyone who has a good enough sob story. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Cooking, especially baking * Eating good food (like gourmet, five star restaruant food) * "Helping" people * Making other people happy (especially her family) * Winning (though she'll never admit it, all those contests have gotten her used to winning and every time she wins something it gives her a kind of thrill) * Looking nice Dislikes * People refusing her "help" * People flaming her cooking * Losing (again, not to an extreme extent) * Feeling unneeded and/or like an outcast * Going out without makeup and/or having put serious thought into her clothes * People calling her shallow Trivia * Emma was created on January 2nd, 2016 and accepted by Id on the same day. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Aphrodite campers Category:Pi's Characters